Happy Valentine's Day
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Sirius was just playing a prank on Remus, that was all. But was it really all just a prank, or was there some truth hidden in it? Remus finds out and has the best Valentine's Day ever. RL/SB, one-shot, R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the HP series or any of the characters. I just like to mess with them and make them gay lovers (YAY!).

**A/N:** The inspiration for this story came from an RP and was co-written by myself and Grainbarbage ( who doesn't have an FF account, sadly) and fleshed out and spruced up by moi. I do take full credit for the poem, however. Oh yeah, that was totally my own work of genious! **_(Yes, I am aware that we got our timeline mighty screwed up, considering start of term after Christmas does not start with V-day hahaha. Oh well.)_** Please leave me some lovely reviews!

**WARNING: **Smut! WoOt! If you don't like it, don't read!

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

It was a glorious morning, filled with bright sunlight, tuneful bird-song, and four extremely cranky teen-aged boys who could all desperately use a shower.

"Aw February the fourteenth! My favourite day of the year!" Sirius chimed as the four Marauders walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I thought Christmas was your favourite day of the year? You know; lots of presents and Yule-tide festivities?" James said cheekily as he smirked at the raven-haired Marauder.

Sirius chuckled. He had a slightly predatory look in his eyes as he watched a group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls walk by, giggling and blushing madly. "Oh, but on this fine day, Mr. Prongsie, I receive presents of a far more- er -_personal_ nature."

"You are a pig, Sirius Black. A complete and utter _swine_," Remus scoffed as he shook his head disapprovingly. They all took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, loading a number or breakfast foods onto their plates.

In came the morning owls, and with them nothing as usual for Sirius. But he watched with interest as a school owl landed in front of Moony. The parchment was a violent pink, sealed with what looked like lipstick and smelling strongly of a girl's perfume. He could smell it even from across the wide table.

"Whassat?" He said through a mouth full of toast.

Remus frowned at the annoyingly pink letter, or as much as one could frown with a mouth full of blueberry muffin. He had a second to register just what the horrible pink-thing was before it exploded in a gagging puff of perfume and sent rose petals shooting across the Great Hall.

_'Your eyes are like endless streams of honey; oozing into my veins and poisoning my heart._

Your lips are like sweet caramel candy; tender and juicy, yet so fun to bite.

Your scent is like magic; sending tingles throughout my body and tickling my- fancy.

Your heart is like glass; easy to break and sharp around the edges.

P.S. Your ass is like cold jello; firm, yet still delightfully squishy.

Yours Truly,

Your Secret Admirer'

Remus sat with his mouth hanging open stupidly and quite disturbingly, showing off his a-b-c muffin. His face was so hot he thought his skin was sure to melt, and the silence of the Great Hall was so deafening, it sounded like 757's were landing all around them.

"Was that a _Love Howler_?" Peter asked stupidly, breaking the silence with all the subtlety of an elephant tap-dancing on one's face.

The last words of the poem chorused around the Great Hall, multitudes of heads spinning to see who got the atrocious love attack. People were whispering, giggling, _pointing_ at Remus as if he was some fascinating zoo animal on display.

It was obvious it was taking all of Sirius's will-power not to crack up during the reading, but as it finished he was grinning, and as Peter deduced what it actually was aloud, he couldn't hold it in anymore. James was heaving with silent laughter beside Sirius, and though James actually had the decency to hide his smile, all Sirius could do was smile sympathetically.

Remus looked horrified, so by means of consoling him, Sirius whispered:

"I think it was just a prank..."

All the while Sirius was feeling quite guilty. He wished he could be laughing like James, but suddenly the prank wasn't quite as funny as it should have been.

Chatter in the hall slowly picked up as people left, and other people could be seen picking rose petals off one another. Sirius sipped his orange juice in what he hoped was a normal fashion.

Remus glared at James and Sirius for laughing, his face growing even hotter than he was sure was humanly possible. He spit out a rose petal that had landed in his gaping mouth. He turned to Sirius, who was looking slightly _too_ innocent.

"_Sirius Orion Black, that had better not have been from you!_ I'll have you know my ass is _much_ more firm than cold jello!"

Remus was jibbing Sirius, prodding him into admitting that the letter was from him. Somewhere deep down in him, he wished with every fiber of his being that the stupid, horrible, slightly funny, and terribly sweet letter had indeed been from Sirius.

"I- ahaha -no, Moony wait!" Sirius laughed a bit more before composing himself a little, smiling sheepishly. "It's a new Zonko's; I had to- ah -_test_ it." He flashed a grin at James and Peter before winking mischievously at Remus and standing.

Remus went from beet red, to ghostly pale. So the Love Howler _was_ from Sirius! But it was all just a joke, a prank, a mere laugh.

"Well," Sirius yawned, stretching widely, his white school shirt (not tucked in, as usual) rising a bit on his stomach before he relaxed again. "Better get ready for class. Now Moony," he put on a very convincing serious tone, "Don't go wriggling that jello bum of yours too far away from class or you'll be late." Sirius grinned again and waved as he trotted off out of the Great Hall.

Remus followed Sirius out of the Great hall shortly after he had left, feeling his heart shatter with every step he took.

_'Your heart is like glass; easy to break and sharp around the edges.'_

That wasn't something you'd be likely to hear in a prank love-letter. Remus stopped walking in his tracks as this wave of realization hit him. To everyone else, it had been a joke, but to Remus and Sirius, it had been so _very_ much more.

As soon as he was away from the crowds, Sirius felt his face flush and lost his self control. Yes, it had been a stupid prank; he just didn't expect Moony to look so... confused. Sirius felt like an ass telling him it was just a prank. He hoped he didn't make Remus feel like no one would like him, because it really wasn't true. Sirius knew people liked him. He just made damn sure these people weren't around him.

Ever.

Sirius let himself just breath for a moment behind a statue of a witch with a large hump on her back before heading off to class, feeling a lot more uneasy about this prank than any other he had ever pulled before.

Remus sniffed slightly and he picked up just the scent he was looking for, only it was much closer than he had anticipated. He didn't move as he watched Sirius emerge from behind a statue and walk towards the Defense classroom, looking as horrible as Remus felt. Or at least Remus _had_ felt horrible. Now he was just horribly _confused_. Even better.

RSRSRSRS

"Padfoot, wait up!"

Sirius turned just in time to see Remus hurrying out of the Charms classroom, shoving books in his bag as he went. He bit his lip, feeling familiar butterflies that flapped around wildly whenever Remus was in a hundred feet of him.

"Hey Moony. Don't you have a class right now?" Sirius asked as he looked down at his own schedule and saw that he had a double free period.

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Nope; I dropped Divination and Care of Magical Creatures this year. Looks like we both have a double free period before lunch, then potions. Not a bad monday, eh?" Remus asked with a warm smile as he finished stowing his books away and slung his bag over his shoulder. He noticed that Sirius seemed slightly nervous; he was fidgeting with a loose string on the arm of his robes. "You ok, Sirius?" he asked quietly as they climbed the steps leading to the seventh floor and Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius tried to put on his most charming Black smile and shook his long black hair out of his eyes in a very attractive way. "'Course I am, Moony. I'm just a bit tired. I never get much sleep on the first night back. Nervous excitement, ya know?" Sirius said with a soft chuckle.

"_Numb Gnomes_," Remus gave the Fat Lady the password and the portrait hole swung open. The common room was particularly empty except for a few other sixth and seventh year Gryffindors. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Padfoot."

Sirius plopped down on his favourite sofa by the fire, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the ground. "It feels good to be back. Not that I don't like the Potter's, really. I'm just glad to get away from James for a bit," Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus laughed as he sat down on the sofa beside where Sirius' head was. He curled his feet up under him and pulled the book he had been reading the previous night out. "He can't be _that_ bad during the summer," Remus said, slightly distractedly as he turned a page in his book.

Sirius sat up and looked at Remus with a raised eye brow. "Trust me, Moony; he's _that bad _all the time. If I had to hear one more word about how Lily Evans had the most gorgeous eyes in the world, I was going to throw myself off the roof of Potter Manor. That's a long fall, mind you," Sirius said as he laid back down, placing his head gently in Remus' lap and looking up at him from underneath his book.

Remus ignored Sirius, quite used to his distracting behavior while Remus was trying to read. After a few pages of feeling Sirius stare at him he sighed and sat his book aside. "What, Sirius? I know you want to ask me something," Remus said knowingly, looking down into Sirius' stormy grey eyes.

Sirius smiled lightly up at the werewolf. Remus knew him much too well. He let out a slow sigh before shifting slightly so that he was lying on his side, his face towards Remus' stomach.

"When did you know you first liked blokes, Moony?"

Remus blinked rapidly, staring down at Sirius. He had certainly not been expecting _that_ kind of question.

"Well...er...I guess I've always liked blokes, I just didn't admit it to myself until about third year. Do you mean to ask when I realized it for sure?" Remus asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He had no idea why Sirius would want to know this. He had come out to his friends the previous year to much support and love.

Sirius bit his lip in thought, studying Remus' calculating expression carefully. "Yeah, what made you realize it for sure?"

Remus blushed slightly and looked away from Sirius for a few seconds. The truth was he had realized he was truly gay when he had developed the strongest crush he'd ever had on one- Sirius Black. He still had said crush that very moment. "I had a huge crush on another guy. It just felt right to me. I've never had feelings for girls that weren't completely platonic," Remus explained, absent mindedly playing with Sirius' hair.

Sirius smiled lightly. So Remus had a secret crush, eh? "Who's the mystery man, Moony?" Sirius chided with a mischievous smirk. He loved making the werewolf blush; he thought it was simply the cutest thing ever.

Remus chuckled nervously and shook his head. "It's no one important. I was thirteen, Padfoot. Don't try to get it out of me, I'm not saying," Remus said firmly with a smirk of his own. He only just realized he had been running his hands through Sirius' hair lovingly. He pulled his hand away, blushing.

Sirius frowned and stood up from the sofa, not meeting Remus' eyes. "I think I'm going to have a nap before Potions. Tired," Sirius shrugged as he waved lazily at Remus and headed towards the sixth year dorms.

Remus sighed as he watched Sirius go, feeling like he was letting some sort of important opportunity slip through his hands. He wasn't quite sure what to think. Sure, Sirius had been acting a bit strangely around Remus lately, and that Love Howler seemed a bit too sincere to be entirely a prank, but there was one thing troubling Remus deeply; he didn't want to get his hopes up. Sirius was right; his heart did break easily and was very sharp around the edges, too frightened to truly let anyone get closer than a friend would. He felt confident that his reason for being so reluctant was valid enough of an excuse, but he couldn't exactly say that to someone intent on trying to get close to him.

_But Sirius already knows, and he doesn't even care!_

_It doesn't matter, Remus. He's too good for you; he'd never want to be tied down with a werewolf, even if he did fancy blokes._

_Who said it was illegal to at least try?_

_That sharp pain in your heart telling you not to do it…_

Remus let out a frustrated grunt as he stood up from the sofa and headed up to the sixth year dorms himself. Despite what his conscience and heart were telling him, he just knew there was something more; something he was missing, and he wanted to figure it out.

"Sirius, are you- ?"

Sirius was standing in front of his bed, clad in nothing but his crimson boxers. He stretched high above his head and ruffled his hair a little. Stupid habit; James would get his payback for that. "Hey Moony, what's up?"

Remus gulped down the slight lump in his throat as he tried very hard not to stare at Sirius' near naked body. "Er, I was just wondering if you were still awake. I wanted to ask you something…" he said quietly as he cursed the blush streaking his cheeks.

Sirius sat down on the edge of his bed and pat the spot next to him, motioning for Remus to sit down with him. "What is it, Moony? Is everything alright?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned, but just concerned enough.

Remus sat down beside Sirius on his bed, sighing heavily. "Why'd you ask me those questions earlier, Padfoot? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked tentatively.

Sirius blushed lightly and nodded his head very slowly. "I think I have a real problem, Moony…You see, there's this guy, right? I see him all the time, think about him all the time, and it's driving me insane! I've been having dreams and- well I guess you could call them fantasies if you must, and they all involve him. Does that make me gay?"

Remus smiled warmly. "Well how exactly do you personally feel about him; what are your emotions towards him?" Remus asked, feeling his heart drop a little.

Sirius smiled back and bit his lip. "I really, _really_ like him. He's a great person and a great friend; I'd do anything for him," Sirius said quietly as he looked into Remus' amber-gold eyes.

Remus cleared his throat and looked away from Sirius as he felt a strong urge to punch something. "Sounds like a lucky guy. Maybe you should tell him? It doesn't necessarily mean you're gay; you could simply be bisexual. Do you know if he's into guys?"

Sirius chuckled lightly and nodded hastily. "Oh he's gayer than gay. He simply emits rainbows," Sirius joked with a smirk.

Remus laughed little. "Really? So I'm not the gayest guy here then?" Remus asked sarcastically, though he was a bit curious.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Well I thought he was highly intelligent as well, but recently he's been showing the dumber side of himself," Sirius raised an eyebrow as his smirk became more pronounced.

Remus looked slightly confused. "What does that have to do with anything? I want to meet this guy; I don't think I've ever met anyone gayer than myself," Remus chuckled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Moony, you're honestly a dolt, you know that? There _is_ no one gayer than you. It has everything to do with it. Do I have to spell it out for you, Rem?"

Remus stared at Sirius, not daring to believe his ears. Was he really talking about- ? No! It couldn't be-

"James? You fancy _James_?" Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Remus, honestly…I fancy _you_."

Remus' jaw dropped as he continued to stare at Sirius. Well, what do you know? He had known it all along. "Come again?" Smooth, Remus; very intelligent.

Sirius chuckled and cocked his head slightly to the side. "I. Fancy. You; Remus John Lupin, AKA Moony. Could I be any more specific?" Sirius smirked as he brushed a piece of hair out of Remus' eyes.

Remus just continued to stare at Sirius, stunned into silence. How could Sirius fancy _him_? He was a werewolf, and scrawny, and a nerd, and ugly, and- he was _Remus_; what more was there to say? "Why?" Ah, there _was_ that still.

Sirius looked slightly confused and shook his head lightly. "'Why' what? Why do I fancy you? Oh, I dunno…You're sexy, smart, funny, adorable, amazing, loving, kind, caring, and you still manage to find time to be a ravaging beast once a month," Sirius shrugged.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that. "There are a few holes in your logic, Padfoot. One; I'm not anywhere near 'sexy', or 'adorable' for that matter. Two; there's nothing 'amazing' about me. Three; kindness is universal, most of the time. Four; I prefer your explanation of my curse as my 'furry little problem', as opposed to 'ravaging beast' thanks." Remus couldn't help but psychoanalyze everything.

Sirius laughed. "One; you're sexy as hell, don't try to deny it. You are too adorable, especially when you're confused, or the expression on your face when you sleep. Two; you're damn amazing in my eyes. Three; you're especially kind, whereas I'm generally a jackass. Four; furry little problem, ravaging beast, whatever. I _really_ like you, Remus, as a _lot_ more than just a friend," Sirius said with as serious an expression as he could muster.

Remus couldn't help but smile as he felt a rush of emotion hit him. "So are you saying I, what was it? 'Tickle your- fancy?'" Remus teased as he felt his heart flutter.

Sirius laughed and placed a hand gently on Remus' knee. "Yes, Moony. You tickle more than just my fancy," Sirius smirked. He loved seeing Remus blush.

Remus obliged spectacularly as his cheeks turned instantly rosy. "Well, you're very forward, aren't you," Remus said quietly.

Sirius snorted as he moved his hand up to cup Remus' cheek. "As if you expected anything less, Moony; I'm Sirius Black." He leaned forward slowly so that his lips were centimeters from Remus'.

Remus' breath hitched as Sirius drew closer and closer, stopping a fraction of an inch away from kissing him. He wasn't sure if he should pull away or close the distance. The lure of his hot breathe was too much for Remus to handle, however. He closed the space between them, which wasn't exactly hard considering how close they were. Remus pressed his lips firmly to Sirius' savoring the warmth and softness as a tingling sensation shot through his body.

Sirius closed his eyes as he kissed Remus, eventually deepening the kiss and weaving his hands into Remus' hair, pulling him closer. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wasn't sure why the feeling was so intense, but he knew it was right as soon as he felt Remus' lips on his'; Remus was the one.

Remus slid his tongue against Sirius' bottom lip, asking for permission to explore his mouth more completely. When Sirius obliged, he gently slid his tongue in against Sirius', tasting a spicy and exotic minty flavor that was unique to Sirius. This wasn't bad for his very first kiss.

Sirius began to push Remus gently down onto the bed, easily straddling the werewolf while managing to not break the kiss. He slid his hand up the front of Remus' shirt, feeling the smooth expanses of warm skin and slightly raised flesh of his many scars; he _loved_ Remus' scars.

Remus let out a soft moan as Sirius touched and caressed his chest and stomach. His body was starting to respond all on its own, and it was at the point where it was now beyond his physical control.

Sirius smirked as he felt Remus' body react in much the same way his own was reacting. He pressed his hips against Remus to show that the attraction was definitely mutual.

Remus felt his whole body shudder as he felt Sirius' erection pressing hotly against his inner-thigh. He had never been so turned on as he was now and he _loved_ it. "Sirius…" he moaned quietly as Sirius began to kiss his neck.

Sirius felt his cock twitch as Remus moaned his name. That was simply the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. He licked Remus' neck teasingly before biting it gently. He loved the gasp and moan that followed and wanted nothing more than to hear Remus moan his name again. He let his hand trail down to the waist band of Remus' pants, easily popping the button open and sliding the zipper down slowly. He heard no signs of protest, so he continued on. "Take your shirt off."

Remus gulped as Sirius took it to a whole new level. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready for this yet, but there was no way his body would allow him to stop now. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side before laying back down.

Sirius smirked and caught Remus' lips in a kiss once more before trailing gentle kisses down the werewolf's jaw line, neck, chest, and stomach. As he reached the exposed fabric of Remus' boxers, he plunged his hand into the thin underwear and gently took hold of Remus' rock-hard erection. He was certainly well endowed, that was for _damn_ sure.

Remus gasped and tried to control his hips as they jerked involuntarily. He bit his lip as he let another soft moan escape passed his lips. He was in pure bliss, not quite sure whether or not to believe if this was reality or a really cruelly realistic dream.

Sirius pulled Remus boxers down far enough to expose Remus' generous length, licking his lips in a sultry and hungry manner. With one last glance at Remus' passion-stunned face, he wrapped his mouth around the werewolf's burning erection, marveling in the strange yet satisfying taste and feel of the flesh in his mouth. He slowly took more and more, making sure he could handle the length of Remus.

Remus grasped the sheets in his fisted hands as Sirius sent him into a blissful state of pleasure. He wasn't going to last long, but wasn't sure if he trusted his voice to warn Sirius. "Fuck!" Well, that should be a good enough warning.

Sirius pulled his mouth away, but continued to stroke Remus' in long, fast strokes, loving the sound of his ragged and quick breathing. He felt Remus' shudder against him and almost came himself as Remus came fast and hard into his palm with a strangled moan. Sirius grabbed his wand from the bedside cabinet and used a cleaning charm to clean things up quickly before moving up to lay down beside Remus, smirking in a satisfied way.

Remus' breathing was starting to even out as the last waves of his powerful orgasm faded. He turned to look at Sirius, who was smirking. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, tasting his own unique flavor on Sirius' tongue. "That was…amazing," Remus whispered as he laid his head against Sirius' bare chest.

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of Remus' head as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Moony."

Remus smiled as he nuzzled Sirius' chest, loving the feeling of the Animagus' strong arms around him. "A _very_ Happy Valentine's Day indeed."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! If you want to read the actual RP for some crazy reason, message me and I'll find a way to send you a link. Much love and e-cookies! Ciao!


End file.
